Individuals who are training for physical fitness or athletic competition may wish to improve the efficiency of their cardiovascular systems for improved health and stamina. More particularly, individuals may wish to condition their cardiovascular systems by performing training or exercise activities while restricting their ability to inhale air and oxygen.